Abducted
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Dean and Sam are kidnapped and Dean is forced to watch as someone tortures his brother. Full of limp/hurt Sam and angry/protective Dean. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! 8TH chapter ready! Dean angst in this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! FINAL CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! I live for them now :)

* * *

****Prologue

* * *

**Dean woke with a groan. Everything around him was dark. His hands were cuffed as he sat in a wooden chair. The metal scraped against his wrists, so tight that it was bleeding them. He could still feel the gash of the wound on his forehead. Blood dripped from his nose and onto his tongue. It tasted bitter.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," said someone softly. He jerked his head in the direction of the voice.

"Who said that?" He demanded.

"The thing from your nightmare," the voice gave a dark laugh.

"Hilirous," Dean responded shortly. "Like that's never been said before."

A knife was pressed against his throat.

"Keep talking buddy," the voice growled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there," said Dean. "What do you want with me anyway?"

"It's not you I want, it's your brother," the man chuckled. "You just added to the perk, is all."

Dean's face paled as he remembered his brother getting hit over the head over and over, him unable to stop it.

"My brother..."His voice trailed off. "Where is he?"

"Watch." The voice was now amused. Suddenly Dean noticed a tv was right in front of him as it flicked on. He stared in horror at an image of his brother strapped to a surgical table.

He jerked his body, trying to get free from the cuffs. If only he had remembered to put his knife in his backpocket, damn it. His eyes narrowed with hatred as he saw a man move towards his brother. Sam was clearly terrified, his eyes blinking quickly and his breathing getting faster by the minute. He started to plead in a moaning tone for the man to stop.

"Goddamn it," Dean growled in fury. "Let him go you sonofabitch!"

"I don't think so," the voice behind him sighed with contment. "You see, I'm very interested in Sammy, here. I want to see what makes him tick."

"So you're going to cut him open, is that it?" Growled Dean, anger rising above him. _Damn it_! Why did Sam always have to get himself into these kinds of messes?

The man laughed.

"Oh no," he whispered. "I'm going to do so much _more _than that. You'll see, you'll see."

Dean stared at the screen as the man with the surgical tool leaned towards his brother. His own breath got quicker. If he managed to meet up with that bastard there'd be hell to pay.

As Dean bit his lip and tried violently to get out of the chair he watched as the man pressed the knife onto Sam's skin. Sam yelled in pain as the camera zoomed in on the knife cutting calmly at the skin, blood spilling out.

"I swear to God, when I get out of here I'm going to kill you!" Dean roared, venom in his tone now. The faceless man gave an almost full belly laugh.

"What?" He asked in an amused tone. "You don't find this entertaining?"

"You sonofabitch, I swear-"

"Enough with your empty threats, Dean," the man said and yawned. "They're pointless. Just sit back and enjoy the show. That's what I'm going to do."

And so unable to stop it Dean watched helplessly as his brother continued to scream in pain while the knife carved down the body, slowly cutting it open....

**Yup, mainly filled with hurt/tortured Sam and protective Dean. Review if you want me to continue! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thansk for all the reviews! I live for them now :)

* * *

****Chapter 1

* * *

**The knife pressed into Sam's skin. The sheering pain made it impossible not to scream. But another thought kept on circuling in his brain. Where was Dean? Was he even alive.

"Please," he sobbed, tears falling from his eyes. "Please stop."

"Sh," the man with the scapel whispered. "Sh. Don't talk."

"Please..." Sam shook as he jerked, trying to free himself of the straps.

His eyes widened as he saw a needle moving closer to the side of his head. He started to scream as it touched his skin.

* * *

"Damn it!" Dean roared, anger filling him like never before. "Can't you tell that he's TERRIFIED?"

"Good," the man laughed. "That's the general idea."

"You sonofabitch, when I get out of here I swear to God I'm going to rip you from limb to limb."

"I thought you didn't believe in God." The man's voice was amused as he spoke.

Dean cursed as he watched the needle dwell deeper into his brother's skin. All of a sudden Sam convulsed into seizures.

He jerked his body around, trying to escape even more.

"Damn it, he's having a seizure!" He shouted. "You're going to kill him!"

"Relax," his kidnapper purred. "The man cutting open your brother knows what he's doing."

"Why?" Dean growled. "Why torture him like this?"

"I already told you, I want to see what makes him tick."

"But WHY?" Dean pressed, heat rising in his body. He hated not being able to protect Sammy. To have to watch him be in this kind of pain.

"Because," snarled the man. "I want to see what makes him so special. So God damned important. I want to see why he was the chosen one. The one that was supposed to lead the army of demons."

"So you decide to cut him open to find out? Is that it?" Dean snapped.

"Yes, that and it's entertaining," the man laughed.

"You sick twisted freak," Dean growled. "You think this is entertaining?"

"Who shouldn't I?" The man asked in a bored tone. "Not only do I get to torture that little brother of yours, but I get to watch you in pain as well."

Dean cursed as he watched the man leaning over Sam's body.

The camera continued to zoom as now he cut a little design into Sam's chest.

Dean grimaced as he watched his brother squirm under the knife, sobbing out loud in pain.

"I'm gonna get you out of this, Sammy," he whispered and winced as the man picked up a wrench and leaned towards Sam's mouth to pull out a tooth; causing Sam to give a bloodcurdling scream of pain.

* * *

After the tooth was pulled Sam closed his eyes as the knife dug deeper into him, his head already numb from the needle going into his skull-his eyes now dilated.

The only thought that comforted him was the possiblity that his brother was still alive and had escaped. That he would come and save Sam, like he always did.

**Short, I know, but it's a quick update filled with Sam angst. If I get enough reviews I promise that the next chapter well be very descriptive :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the great reviews! :)

* * *

**

Dean couldn't believe he was forced to watch his brother be in this kind of pain. Tears formed in his eyes as he watched the knife carve against Sam's skin. He yelled at the man, calling him all kinds of names he could think of. Yelling all kinds of threats, but there was no response. That was when he realized his kidnapper had left, leaving him alone to watch his brother get torture. Never before had he felt so helpless. So unable to protect his brother, which was his one job.

God he was great at failing, wasn't he? Of letting down the people he loved? One thing was for sure, though, he _was _going to get his brother out of this one. He wasn't going to watch him die. He had already done that, and he couldn't do that again. He _wouldn't_.

* * *

Sam moaned as the man took a wrench and put it over his finger and squeezed it. Unable to control it Sam yelled in pain as the bones snapped. His captor laughed as he moved onto another finger. Tears clouded Sam's eyes.

"Please!" He begged "Please, no more. No more." He screamed as another finger was broken and Dean winced as he listened to his little brother beg helplessly.

It was pointless to moan and beg. To sob, or show any kind of pain. The man cutting him open didn't seem to notice. In fact he seemed to be some kind of sadist, relishing it when Sam screamed out loud in agony.

"What do you want?" Sam finally gasped, his breathing getting quicker.

"I want to see what makes you tick," the man whispered. "And than for the hell of it, I want to tear you from limb to limb. Because that's what I do."

"When my brother finds me..."

"You're brother?" The man stared at him, looking amused. "Don't you know the truth boy?"

Sam stared at him and Dean straightned up in his chair, feeling guiltiar than ever for not being able to save his brother-like he always had in the past.

"You're brother's dead," the man whispered loudly into Sam's ear. "I killed him myself. Carved him up, like I'm doing to you right now."

Dean closed his eyes as he listened to the twisted lies the sonofabitch was giving his little brother. He could only pray that Sam would realize that he was lying. But why would he?

"No," Sam moaned as he shook his head. Hot angry tears fell in his eyes. He could withstand torture with the knowledge that his brother was still out there, looking for him-alive. But if Dean was truly dead, and in hell because he made that Goddamned deal, than why should Sam fight? Why should he even _try _to stay alive. "No," he repeated in desperate attepts for it to be a lie. Fake.

"Yes," breathed the man. "Oh yes, it's true. Do you want me to show you his insides?"

Sam stared at the man with intense hatred on his face and suddenly he started to yell in rage, his whole body shaking as he violently tried to escape the straps.

"YOU SONOFABTICH!" HE screamed in a tone that scared even Dean. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU MYSELF!"

"How?" The man was laughing now, greatly enjoying this sudden outbust. "How when you can't even escape this table? Face it Sammy, you're going to die a long and slow painful death and there's nothing you can do about it. I guess the only comfort you have is knowing that you'll soon be joining your brother. Even if he is in hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you were sent there too-because of that demon blood of yours."

With that he ripped off another fingernail. Sam held back a yell this time, his whole body shaking in rage as he thought of his brother dead, in some kind of hellish torture. Probably far worse than the one he was expericing.

"Now," the man whispered as another needle moved closer and closer to Sam's eye that was now held open by some tape. "Let's see what makes you tick, hmm?"

**Kind of short, but it's a quick update and filled with some good Sam angst :) Please, keep on reviewing! They make my day EVERY time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews! Yes, I am evil in this fic. I know it, but I've noticed people review more for Sam angst and Dean being protective kind of stories so that's partly why I'm doing this :)

* * *

**

The ache inside of Dean grew as he watched the needle jam into Sam's eye. Sam yelled in pain as he convulsed into seizures. Tears filled Dean's eyes as he jerked, still trying to get out of the cuffs. He was biting his lip so hard blood was dripping down from it. He shouted for his captor, but still no response. Not even after Dean called him a coward for leaving. He felt sick, his stomach nauseous as he watched his little brother be in this amount of pain. With no hope, anymore, of Dean rescueing him.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, tears falling donw his face as he heard his father's voice drilling inside of him.

_"Watch out for Sammy. Look out for your brother. Protect Sam"_

His whole body shook as he watched the man rip yet another fingernail from Sam's skin.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy," he hissed. "Goddamn, you have no idea how sorry I am."

He thirsted for revenge as he watched the man continue to torture his baby brother. When he got out...there'd be hell to pay. He'd make sure of it. His eyes widened when he realized a paper clip was still stuck in his backpocket. Grimacing in pain he managed to fish it out.

"I'll get you out of this, Sammy," He whispered. "Like I always do."

* * *

"Let's put on a little Mozart, shall way?" The man asked kindly. He turned on a record playing. "It's really getting to quiet in here. And I to enjoy this kind of music, don't you?"

Sam bit his lip, refusing to answer. Now, thanks to the tape, he couldn't even close his eyes.

But what was the point? He let his body hang limply onto the table. He was glad for the pain now. It told him he was still alive. Ever sense he heard about Dean's death he felt dead. Dead and dark.

Why should he try and escape, why should he fight it? What was the point? The sooner he died, the sooner he'd be with his brother. Becuase of his demon blood, his 'supposed' destiny, he was sure he'd probably be sent to hell. No way a demon would be welcome in heaven.

So he stopped fighting. Gave up squirming. He didn't even jerk away when the knife came towards him/

Now he welcomed it.

He gritted his teeth as the knife carved into his stomach, while his captor continued to hum-as if he was merely painting. Unable to control it, his body did shudder out of instinct but he no longer pleaded for mercy. For the man to stop.

Not that the man noticed this sudden change in mannerisms, but sitll.

The needle was still in his eye, crawling inside his brain-going deeper and deeper. The pain was so excrucating that it went numb. His body somehow knocked it out. So his head had the fuzzy feeling of being half asleep. Which was better than the pain he was feeling.

He sighed in almost contentment as the man continued to carve upon him, creating little desings here and there. Unable to control his own voice, though, he did yell when the knife came down on his finger-taking it from him.

His only thoughts were on Dean, though. The fact that his brother was dead, and that he was unable to save him.

* * *

Eagerly Dean broke free of the cuffs.

"I'm coming for you, Sammy," he growled as he stood up. "I'm going to get you out of this."

He turned, but when he did he ran straight into his captor who was holding a gun straight at Dean's face.....

**Short, but the plot DOES thicken! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**

Dean stared at his captor with the gun.

"It took you onger to escape than I though tit would," the man said softly and Dean blinked.

"Came again?"

"What? You didn't think I didn't check your backpockets?" The man smirked. "Dean, I'm hurt. You underestemated me."

"My mistake," Dean said and paused. "That's why you left me alone," he added softly. "You knew if I watched Sam be tortured long enough I'd get angry enough to break away."

"And they say Sammy's the smart one," the man chuckled.

"Don't call him that!" Dean's fistws clutched tightly as he glanced back at Sam who was still being tortured.

"I knew if you watched long enough you'd find a way to escape. I just thought I'd make it easier for you."

Dean tried to swallow his fear.

"Now," the man added. "You must see the predicament you are in. Even if you escape me you have no idea where your litle brother is."

Dean froze. He hadn't thought of that.

"Don't suppose you'd tell me," he said sarcastically and the man laughed.

"No, I won't. I'll do somethinbe tter than that. I'll show you."

With that he hit Dean over the head with the gun, causing Dean to become knocked out.

* * *

Sam's head turned the best he could as he heard a door opening, the needle in his eye made it almost impossible. He stiffened when he saw Dean's body dragged in on a table. What kind of twisted freak was this man? Suddenly he stared in shock as he saw Dean body move.

"You said he was dead!" He gasped and his own captor laughed gently.

"I lied."

Sam stared at his brother, relief flooding him. Dean wasn't in hell yet. There was still time.

"Dean? Dean!"

"Sam?" Dean groaned as he came to and opened his eyes. He stared at his brother. "Damn it!" He sturggled against the straps.

"He said you were dead," Sam said, tears filling his eyes.

"I know," Dean sighed, not explaining it further. He glared at the man with the knife. "All right you have me, you sick and twisted sonofabitch," he growled dangerously. "Now let him go!"

"Why?" The man asked while breaking into soft laughter. "Don't you find this fun? Besides it's not you I want, it's your brother."

"Than why the hell am I still alive?" Dean spat with venom.

"Because," their captor said calmly. "We figured it would be more torture for you if you have to watch your brother be in this kind of pain."

As if to prove a point he ripped off another fingernail from Sam's hand. Dean grimaced when he heard Sammy sob out loud in pain. He didn't undesrtand why he was brought here in the first place, but knew better than to try and create logic and reason with these two freaks.

"Sammy? Damn it, why are you doing this?!"

"What? Don't you find this fun? I do."

"Sammy?" Dean ignored that sick response. "Are you still with me?"

"Yeah," Sam said weakly and Dean nodded.

"I'm gonna get you out of this, you know that right?"

Sam mumbled an incoherent response. Dean ignored the man as he talked to his brother. The man had turned up the music while he turned his back to sharpen the knives.

"I'm gonna get you out of this, but you have to fight just a little while longer, okay?"

Worry filled Dean's eyes as he spoke to Sam. Sam nodded the best he could.

"I'm so tired..." he mumbled. "So much pain...It never stops."

"I know that Sammy." Hurt was in Dean's voice now. "I know that, but you have to fight it though. You have to keep fighting it. You have to promise me!"

"I promise..." Sam's voice trailed off. Dean wished he could hug his brother. Try and convince him everything would work out all right.

"All right, let's begin again, shall we?" The man turned around, looming over Sam's body with a knife. Sam sobbed and and started to beg as the knife went down to his skin. Dean fought the straps while cursing the man when all of a sudden they heard gunshots.

The man looked up in time to see a figure standing in the doorway, causing a bullet to go directly into their captor's skull. Dean managed to raise his head. In front of them was Bobby.

"Bobby," he gasped. "Oh thank God, never thought I'd be so relieved to see your face again." He was gasping for breath, but smiling in relief.

"Enough chit chat," Bobby said. "Ellen's out in the car. We only have a little time before the others in this building finds out what's going on."

Dean nodded.

"Get Sammy first," he muttered. "He's needs more help."

Bobby nodded and than stopped when he saw Sam's condition.

"Jesus Christ," he muttered, tears in his eyes. He reached out to touch Sam. Sam didn't know what was happening, at first he still thought it was the man. He yelled and started to sob, to plead. Bobby backed away quickly but leaned over so Sam could see him.

"It's just me son," he said gently. "It's just me. It's all right. Everything's gonna be all right. They're dead now. The bastard's are dead. Nobody's gonna hurt you no more." Gently he started to pull out the needle. Sam cried out in pain and he winced as if he was feeling that pain himself. "I'm sorry son, but this has to happen." With that he grabbed the nearest bandages he could find and placed them over Sam's eye, wondering if they could save it somehow. But realizing that they probably couldn't. Gently he undid the strapps and shook his head, feeling sicker and sicker as he stared at the now pratically mutilated body of Sam Winchester. He saw the two fingers of Sam's still laying near them. Quickly he wrapped them up, hoping to be able to sew them back together. After he had finished that he rushed to undo Dean's straps.

Without a moment's hesitation Dean scooped up his little brother.

"What did I tell you, huh?" He said softly, smiling at Bobby. "Didn't I say I'd get you out of this?"

Sam didn't respond, but closed his eyes, breathing deeply and softly. It felt good to be touched gently. To have someone hold him again, not wanting to hurt him. He felt safe in his brother's arms. His brother who was still alive.

And as fast as they could they left, both Bobby and Dean wondering if Sam would ever really and fully recover. If he would ever be the sam again.

**Thus ends the torture Sam part of the story but begins the part of him recovering with Dean caring for him :) PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the great reviews! They're why I've been updating so quickly :) And on a side not, I'm amused by how many reviewers say I watch too much Saw. Truth be told I HAVEN'T seen that movie yet, lol! It's weird, I can write it but I don't have the stomach to SEE it, ya know? I haven't stomached it enough to actually sit down and watch Saw, though I know the plot and it DOES sound interesting. But I HAD to mention that, lol :)

* * *

**

As Bobby placed Sam in the back seat, Dean sliding in also; placing Sam's weak head onto his lap, he sighed.

"We should be getting him to the hospital, Dean."

"No," said Dean sharply. "He'll get arrested. You know he well, Bobby. We have to sew him up ourselves."

Bobby sighed and nodded, wondering if he and Ellen would be able to save Sam's eye and fingers.

Than he thought of Jack and relief flooded him.

"I'll contact Jack Davis when I get home," he said. Dean looked up sharply and protectivly.

"Who?"

"Jack Davis. An old friend. He's a retired hunter who's now just a full time doctor. A brilliant surgeon, one of the best. I'd trust him with my life."

Dean glanced at the pratically mutilated body of his baby brother who had finally fallen into a deep sleep. Good, Sam needed to rest. His mind raced with thoughts. Could he afford to trust someone now after everything that had just happened? Could he afford _not _to?

Slowly he swallowed his fear and nodded.

"All right, call him when we get to your place." He stared at Bobby. "Will he be able to save Sam's eye and fingers?"

Bobby nodded.

"Better than Ellen and I could, that's for sure."

Ellen glanced behind her.

"How is Sam anyway? He's been pretty quiet." Worry filled her voice.

Dean smiled.

"He's asleep," he said.

Bobby sighed in relief.

"Good. That poor kid could use some rest."

Dean nodded in agreement. Sam shifted position than, but didn't wake up. Finally they arrived at Bobby's house. Carefully Dean carried Sam into the house, laying him on the nearest matress.

* * *

Dean pulled up a chair in front of Sam as Bobby called Jack. He grasped Sammy's good hand tightly.

"It's gonna be all right now, Sammy," he sighed in relief. "It's going to be all right. It's over...It's over."

Sam moaned softly, but peacefully, and turned his head, but that was the only reaction Dean got from him.

Less than an hour later Jack arrived with the needed supplies. And after convincing a protesting Dean that he did _not _want to see this, especally after witnessing what had just happened to his brother, they left Jack alone to do what was needed in order to save Sam's eye and fingers.

Imaptiently Dean paced back and forth, anxious to be near his brother again. he hated leaving Sammy out of his sight now. Suddenly Jack appeared, looking tired but pleased.

"So?" Dean instantly pounced on him, not letting him catch his breath. "How is he? Were you able to save...everything?"

"It's a miracle, but yes," Jack said, nodding."But mentally...he's going to take a while to heal. Physically he'll be fine. He'll have a few scars left perminantly, but fine. But mentally..." His voice trailed off. "I honestly don't know if he'll ever fully recover."

Dean, Bobby, and Ellen gave each other troubled looks.

"Can I see him?" Dean asked eagerly and Jack smiled.

"He's still asleep, but yes, you can see him."

Dean than stepped towards him and held out his hands.

"Thanks," he said softly. "If it wasn't for you he'd probably have lost his eyes and fingers."

Jack shook it.

"Don't mention it. I owed Bobby a favor. He seems like a good kid."

"He is," Dean agreed, with a hiint of pride in his voice. The type of pride that could only belong to a big brother. Jack nodded.

"I hope for his sake, and yours, that he recovers fully. All of him."

"So do we," Bobby said and shook Jack's hand too. He and Ellen led the doctor to his car as Dean hurried eagerly into the room. Sam's eye was still bandaged and so was his fingers, but everything was saved. That was the important part.

He let his muscles relax as he watched his brother sleep peacefully in front of him, no longer in pain. Finally it was over. As soon as Sammy recovered things could go back the way they were.

* * *

A few hours later Dean woke with a jerk. He had heard a noise. Instantly he was awhere of where this noise was coming from. Sam was whimpering, and rolling his head back and forth; while moaning. Quickly Dean scooted closer to his brother. He had heard that you weren't supposed to wake those while they were dreaming-even if it was a bad dream. But he hated having his brother be afraid, especially if he could stop it.

"Sammy?" He said softly. "It's okay, Sammy. Everything's okay. It's over, remember?"

Sam ignored, or most likely didn't hear, him as he continued to moan and plead.

"No, please, no. Stop."

Tears filled Dean's eyes.

"Sammy, nobody is hurting you. The bastards are dead. No one's hurting you. You're safe."

"Please no...just stop. No more, no more."

Suddenly Sam started to shout, startling Dean. After quickly collecting himself, though, Dean grabbed Sam and shook him awake, not giving a damn about those rumors. Sam's eyes flew open and he stared at his brother in shock.

"Dean?" He gasped, clearly out of breath.

"Yeah," said Dean, gasping for his own breath. "Yeah. It's all right Sammy. It wasn't real."

Sam shuddered.

"But it felt real," he mumbled.

Dean nodded.

"But it's not. Not anymore. You're safe."

Sam bit his lip.

"I was so scared Dean...there was so much pain and you weren't there and..." With that he didn't bother to choke back a sob. Instead he buried his head onto Dean's shoulders and broke into fresh tears, that day's traumatic events overwhelming him. And Dean held him, rocking him back and forth, as he continued to sob.

It was than that Dean realized that Jack was right to worry. That this recovery wasn't going to be easy as Dean thought would be.

And again, he wondered the same thing. Would Sammy fully recover, and would he ever again be fully the same?

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the great reviews! :)

* * *

**Dean watched Sam like a hawk, never daring to take his eyes off of him. He gripped Sam's hand. Finally Sam had fallen asleep out of exhaustion of his tears. Dean hardly ever had seen his brother break down like that, the last time was when Sammy had to shoot Madison, so it unnerved him greatly.

"You sure you're not hungry?" Bobby poked his head in the door, keeping his voice low for Sam's benefit.

Dean shook his head.

"No, I'm good," he said calmly.

Bobby paused, uncertain of how to continue.

"You know Dean, it wasn't _just _Sam that was captured and tormented," he finally said. Dean eyed him warily.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is you had to watch your brother be tortured! Surely you can't come out of something like that...unharmed."

Dean sighed.

"I'm fine, Bobby, really I am. It's Sam you need to worry about."

"No, it's both of you," Bobby argued. "I've worried about Sam since I rescued you two. Now it's your turn."

He sat on the nearby chair. Dean frowned.

"What? Do you want me to compose some goddamned poem about what I'm feeling right now, is that it Bobby?"

Bobby shrugged.

"If it'll help."

Dean shook his head.

"That's impossible," he whispered. "There's no words to _express _what I'm feeling. What I felt when that monster mutiliated Sammy like that...in front of me." He bit his lip. "There aren't words," he repeated. "So that's why I can't talk about it. I can't even describe it to myself, much less someone else."

Bobby remained silent as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," he mumbled.

"Yeah, you and me both," Dean snorted. Sam moaned, causing them to look at him sharply; but all he did was change position. Dean sighed in relief.

He shook his head.

"It was..."Quickly he faultered and the setence was cut off by his hesitation. Bobby looked at him sharply.

"It was what?"

"My responsibility," Dean whispered, holding the beer and staring at Sam in the face. "To protect Sammy. And I couldn't. At the end I couldn't save him. You did, Bobby. If you hadn't come and saved us I..." He shuddered and collected himself. "I would have had to watch them cut up my brother. And there was nothing I can do."

He looked at Bobby.

"How can you talk about something like that?" He wasn't being smart. He truly wanted to know. Bobby shook his head.

"Guess you can't," he mumbled, apologitic. He stood up. "I guess I should leave you alone with your brother," he finally sighed and Dean nodded miserably. Before he left though Bobby placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault son," he said sternly. Dean said nothing so he repeated himself. "It wasn't your fault."

Dean still said nothing and so, while heaving a sigh, Bobby left him alone. That was when the tears came. And quietly Bobby listened to Dean cry over the other end of the door. He wanted to go in there and comfort the boy but knew as soon as he entered Dean would put the tough guy mask on him that he always had. He wouldn't let Bobby see him cry. So finally Bobby left the house, leaving Dean alone with his brother.

Suddenly as the tears rolled down Dean's cheeks he sat up as he saw Sam jolt a bit, as if shaken. And than, before Dean was able to do anything, Sam convulsed into a siezure. Dean stood up.

"Sam? Sammy!" Quickly he rushed towards his little brother, panic in his voice. "Sammy?! Bobby! We need help in here! Somebody? Anybody?!"

He grabbed Sam's shouldesr as the seizure continued, praying for it to stop. Than he did something he never did before. He prayed. He prayed that he wouldn't have had Sam save, just so he could die in his arms, yet again. He prayed for Sam to live...

**Short but because it's a long weekened I'll probably put in another chapter, and this time it was filled with some Dean angst :) **


	8. Chapter 8

****

Sorry I haven't updated this story for a while. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten it. I just had momentary writer's block for it :)

* * *

"Sammy? Sammy!" Dean continued to shout and both Bobby and Ellen rushed inside.

"What the-" Bobby's voice trailed off as Dean inturrupted him.

"Bobby, he's having a seizure."

"Damn it!" Cursed Bobby. He shook his head. "Probably a dang infection. Jack warned us that could happen, seein' how he didn't operate in a steril room."

"He should go to the hospital, Dean," Ellen said. "If he's infected-"

"No!" Shouted Dean angrily. "They'll just take him away from me, Ellen. Don't you see? He's all I've got...they'll take him away from me." He shook his head bitterly. "I can't lose him again. I won't."

"All right, Dean," Bobby said softly. "We won't go to the hospital. I'll call up Jack and see what we should do."

Still shaking Dean nodded, trying to calm himself.

Bobby guided Ellen out of the way. Dean grasped his brother's somewhat limp hand.

"See? I'm taking care of you," he said rather proudly. "You wouldn't want to be in the hospital, would you? Or seperated from me. I'm taking care of you, finally. Like I promised dad I would."

Sam didn't respond of course.

* * *

Finally the hours was stretched into days. Instead of getting better, Sam was getting worse. Not physically, they had taken care of the infection by using Jack's instructions. But mentally he was growing weaker.

Dean could see his agitation now, how his body locked up. Tensed at any human contact. He yelled if someone else, even Bobby, other than Dean touched him.

It was clear that he was not going to be fine any time soon.

He couldn't remember the last time he truly rested. When Sam slept he closed his eyes but was soon jolted awake by one of his brother's nightmares. The futher the days stretched the more incoherent Sammy's voice was becoming.

_Sam could feel the kinfe cutting at him. The humming of the doctor. He heard the sound of Mozart not so far away and started to shout._

"Ellen!" Dean threw the door open. "Well you turn down that music?"

Ellen looked up.

"I'm sorry, it relaxes me sometimes," she said quickly. "Is it bothering you?"

"No, it's bothering Sam." That's when she heard Sam shouting and sobbing.

Quickly she turned it off.

"I don't understand?" She sounded confused and had the right to be.

Dean closed his eyes. How would she know? She didn't live through that hell.

"The doctor that tortured Sammy, if you could call him a doctor, played mozart while he cut Sammy up," he told her. "The music I guess, brought back bad memories for Sam."

Ellen put her hand to her mouth and turned off the record player quickly.

"I didn't know..." She looked sick at the thought. "Dean, I'm so sorry..."

"It's all right," sighed Dean. "Just..don't play it anymore, okay?"

She nodded, guilt tearing at her. Bobby went in to see the boys. He stared at Dean trying to calm Sam down. To speak to him in a soothing tone.

"It's okay Sammy, the music's gone. Nobody's gonna hurt you. You're safe." Slowly Sam calmed.

"When was the last time you got a decent night's rest?" He suddenly asked Dean and Dean looked up, blinking in surprise.

"I...since before we were captured, I guess."

"I thought as much. You should get some. I'll watch Sammy."

"I'm not living him, Bobby," Dean said darkly. "The last time we were seperated...."

"I know," sighed Bobby. "But I won't let anything bad happen to him. And it'll only be a few hours."

Dean looked at his brother and looked at him again.

"No."

"Dean you-"

"No! I'll...I'll sleep when he does. It's what I've been doing anyway. I'm sorry Bobby. I just can't leave him. Not when he starts freaking out at everything and I'm the only one that can calm him down. I can't, so I won't"

Bobby nodded and slowly left the brothers alone.

Dean clutched at Sam's hand tightly, afraid of letting go. And slowly he hummed a lullabuy that he remembered their mother singing to Sammy, and finally Sam drifted into a deep and peaceful sleep...

**Short I know, but I'm getting over my writer's block try and cut me some slack :) And PLEASE review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I decided I'm going to try and finish this story. I wanted to stretch it out more, but I really want to have at least one story finished-ya know? And the basic storyline IS sort of over, so it makes sense. I hope you aren't too mad at me for ending it early, and I hope it's a somewhat decent ending :)

* * *

**

The weeks for caring for Sam turned into months. Slowly Sam recovered from the trauama of being sliced open and tortured. And Dean was slowly recovering from watching it happen. But neither of them were completly back to normal. How could they be? They still had nightmares. Dean dealt with his more quietly, when he could, but Sam stil had his constantly. And every time he woke his brother would be leaning over him, making sure he was all right. Finally Sam was functioning in a more normal state. He seemed eager to get his life back again.

"If you want, you can stay here longer," Bobby told them as they started to pack.

"Thanks Bobby," Sam said, actually speaking normally again. "But I think we've imposed on you long enough."

Bobby snorted.

"That would be impossible," he scoffed, causing the two brothers two smile.

"Seriously though," Sam said, swallowing a bit. "I'd probably be dead right now, so would Dean, if you didn't find us."

"How did you find us anyway?" Dean asked, frowning. Bobby smiled.

"I have my ways," he said mysteriously. "That and I recoginzed your car in the parking lot when I drove by," he finally admitted sheepishly. "And it looked like it had been broken in and I knew if something wasn't wrong with Dean, he never would have allowed that to happen."

Both Dean and Sam snorted.

"You're a regular geniuse, Bobby," Dean said with a laugh and Bobby gave a smile.

"And don't you forget it," he said stubboringly. He glanced outside. "Look, it's night now. Why don't you just stay here and spend the night and leave in the morning? You're not in any hurry, are you?"

They looked at each other and while both felt guilty for still staying there, after what Bobby did for them, they agreed too.

As they laid in their bed Dean studied his brother's body as it was turned, breathing in and out. Already almost asleep. It was a comfort for Dean to see his brother up and about like this. To be...almost normal. Such a change from the terrified young man that he had nursed back to health. Closing his eyes his mind drifted back to the time of Sam being tortured.

"Sam... Sammy, don't touch him you bastard!" He had found himself shouting.

"Dean?!" A voice was suddenly shouting into his ear. "Dean!" He jolted awake. There was Sam, leaning over him with a worried look.

"What happened?" Dean gasped, blinking.

"You tell me." Sam stared at him. "You were having a nightmare, I think," he added. Dean nodded, more than slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for waking you," he mumbled. Sam stared at him.

"Don't be sorry," he snapped. "It's not your fault. Not like you choose to have nightmares."

"Yeah but that's just it, Sammy," sighed Dean. "It _is _my fault."

Sam stared at him.

"What is?"

"What...what happened to you. Back there. With the two..."

"Physco's?" Sam finished for him and Dean nodded. "Dean, you were tied up. You couldn't have done anything."

"It's my job, though," Dean whispered. "To look out for you."

"And you did," Sam said softly. "Without you, I'd have died afterwards. I was a mess, and you took care of me."

Dean still shook his head.

"I still should have found a way," he muttered stubboringly. "Found a way to save you. Found a way to have gotten out."

Sam closed his eyes. There was no reasoning with his brother right now.

"Dean.." He grabbed his brother's hand. "I don't blame you." He stared into Dean's eyes. "I really don't, so you shouldn't either."

Dean shuddered at Sam's touch. He didn't deserve his brother's warmth. Even after all of this. All the conversations with Bobby and with Elley, both of them saying that it wasn't his fault, he didn't believe them. He wouldn't pay attention. He had one job. One job that his father trusted him to do, and he screwed it up.

"Dean please," Sam begged. "Don't beat yourself up about this. It's not healthy. I can't lose you. Not to something like this. If you let them get to you, that means...that means they won. You can't let that happen." He was tryign a different approach now and Dean knew it.

"I know," he sighed. "I know. Look. It's just going to take some time, okay? I'll get over it..sort of. At least, I'll stop blaming myself at some point. I just...it'll take some time."

Sam nodded in understandment.

"Take all the time you need," he said quietly. "And I just want you to know, that I'm here for you. That your not alone."

Dean stared at him.

"Thanks," he said slowly. This was getting too emotional for him. He cracked a smile. "Hold me Sam," he decided to say. "That was beautiful."

Sam shoved his hand away,

"Haha," he gave a fake snort.

"No seriously." His smile grew wider. "How long did that take you to memorize? A day or two?"

"Shuddup," Sam said with a fake scowl. He knew that if his brother could joke, they were heading in a the right direction.

"Did you have anymore that you praticed memorizing?" Dean added. "Cause if you're on a roll here, don't let me stop you..."

"Dean!" Sam started at to shout out but instead he just shook his head. "You can never be serious, can you?"

"Nah," Dean said while shrugging. "Tried it for years, never really worked with me."

And so while laughing Sam went back to his bed and soon they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next day they both hugged Bobby and Ellen, the scars on Sam's chest still pinching him somewhat, as they got into the car and drove off with the Highway to Hell song blaring, in search of another hunt. In hopes that one day they could truly put all of this behind them, for good...

**Hopefully the ending didn't suck too bad! I'm never sure how to end these fics, lol. **


End file.
